The Bioinformatics Shared Resource (BSR), supported by the Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) awarded to the Wistar Institute, collaborates with the vast majority of cancer center members on multiple research projects. My role as a Research Specialist and Managing Director of the BSR is to be engaged with all steps of many of those research programs. The institute-wide involvement in cancer-related studies allows me to develop comprehensive data analyses pipelines applicable across multiple programs, as well as to re-use obtained results, including databases, summarized and annotated datasets and other integrative resources, in carrying out analyses customized to particular studies. In combination with project-specific research efforts, which in turn also contribute to the existing knowledgebase, this integrative approach provides a robust scientific environment for applying methods of computational biology to various cancer-related studies as demonstrated in the application.